Pyar Ke Do Pal
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Pyar karne ke liye koi occasion or tayari ki zaroorat nahi hoti hai...pyar karne ke liya toh baas do pal hi kaafi hai...*OS: 3 updated* [Genre: Romance]
1. Chapter 1

**Pyar ke do pal**

**I have started this as an OS series on different moments of love of AbhiRika. Hope Abhirika fans will enjoy it :)**

**Here comes the first OS.**

* * *

_**AbhiRika's home (Night 9:30 PM)**_

A romantic movie was going on TV. Abhijeet &amp; Tarika were enjoying the movie the together. Suddenly a scene came where hero was going close to heroine in order to kiss her. Abhijeet looked at Tarika lovingly with seductive look. Tarika understood his intention by his look. She blushed. Tarika took the remote in her hand in order to change the channel. But Abhijeet took the remote from her hand.

Here, in the movie hero was then kissing heroine.

Tarika: Abhijeet...ye sab kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kyon? Kya huya?...raising one eye brow.

Tarika: uffho...change karo...she was feeling uncomfortable &amp; shy. Abhijeet was enjoying this. He wrapped his one hand around her shoulder.

Abhijeet: itna sharma kyon rahe ho? Are main hi toh hoon...Abhijeet started moving close to Tarika. Tarika was noticing his move. She was blushing badly.

Tarika said in a low tone: tum ho isiliye toh sharma rahi hoon...Abhijeet listened to her. He moved more close to her making her more blush &amp; uncomfortable. When Abhijeet was very close to her, she said to stop Abhijeet: are main bhi na, yaha baithi huyi hoon, kitchen ka sara kaam baki hai...saying this, Tarika was standing up from sofa. But Abhijeet didn't let her go.

Abhijeet: kaam badme ker lena, abhi toh pyar karne ka waqt hai...he said in a very sweet romantic tone which made Tarika smile. But she didn't let her smile come and controlled herself.

Tarika: pyar wyar baad me kar lena. Pehle main kitchen samet ke ati hoon...she said carelessly and stood up from sofa. Tarika was going away from Abhijeet. Abhijeet held her hand and pulled her toward himself with a jerk which made Tarika land on his lap directly. Their eyes met with each other. Abhijeet was directly looking into her eyes. Abhijeet wrapped his one hand hand around her waist so that she could not go away from him. Some curls of her were disturbing Abhijeet from concentrating on her face. He cleared her face and tucked the curls behind her ear. He started moving toward her lips very slowly.

Tarika(above a whisper): Abhijeet...

Abhijeet put his finger on her lip with: shhh...

Abhijeet moved his face toward her and kissed her softly behind her ear. Tarika shivered at his lip's touch. He place a soft &amp; loving kiss on her forehead. Tarika blushed &amp; surrendered herself to him. She put her hands around his neck. Now he was heading toward her lips. Only 2-3 inch gap was between AbhiRika. They could feel each others breath. Their lips were about to meet with each other when they heard a loud a cry which made them come back to the earth. Tarika quickly got up from Abhi's lap.

Tarika directly went to curdles and took the little creature in her lap carefully followed by Abhijeet.

Tarika: aww...shona...kya huya?

Tarika was pacing with the baby to make her calm down with: rote nahi...baby dekho mamma hai na...rote nahi baby...But the baby was still crying.

Abhijeet(worriedly): Tarika, kya huya? Pari itna ro kyon rahi hai? Dekho na tum...

Tarika smiled at his possessiveness &amp; care who was also in the verge of cry seeing his Pari crying.

Tarika: Abhijeet relax...Abhika ko shayed bhuk lagi hogi isiliye itna ro rahi hai...

Abhijeet: haan, to Pari ko bhuk lagi hai, to dudh pilayo na usko...dekho meri bachi kitna ro rahi hai...he said while patting the little creature's face sweetly.

Tarika: tum Abhika ko lo, main iski milk bottle leke ati hoon...saying this she handed over Abhika to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took Abhika in his lap and was trying to make her stop. Meanwhile, Tarika came back with bottle of milk for Abhika.

Abhijeet: layo, idher do...

Tarika smiled at him &amp; gave him the bottle. Abhijeet sat on the sofa with Abhika in his lap and started feeding her milk. Tarika was looking the father and daughter smilingly.

Tarika's POV: Baap Beti dono ek sath aise kitne pyare lag rahe hai. Main aur Abhika kitni lucky hoon jo hamare pass Abhijeet hai...Thank u God for giving me such a husband &amp; family...

Meanwhile, Abhijeet was done with his feeding work. Abhika went in deep sleep while having milk. He put the milk-bottle in the side table and then looked at the smiling Tarika who was still looking at them engrossed in her thought. Abhijeet also smiled at her. He could read her face and understand what she might be thinking. Abhijeet stood up carefully with Abhika to not disturb her sleep. He slowly put her down on the cradle &amp; went to Tarika who was sitting in the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder. Tarika came out from her thoughts. She looked up to find Abhijeet staring at her.

Tarika: aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet sat beside her and said: yehi ki meri biwi aise muskurate huye kitni pyari lag rahi hai...

Tarika smiled shyly. Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her waist.

Abhijeet: Tarika...Pari so gayi hai...ab hum...

Tarika saw the same seductive look in his eyes which she saw sometimes ago.

Tarika laughed this time. Abhijeet gave her a questioning look.

Tarika: chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, tum apna romance kabhi nahi bhulte na...

Her words made him smile a big one.

Abhijeet naughtily: jee nahi...jis admi ke biwi itne khubsurat aur pyari ho, wo romance kaise bhul sakta hai bhala...

Tarika blushed and said: kuch bhi...aann...

Abhijeet: abhi kuch kiya kaha hai...karne toh ab wala hoon...saying this he moved his face close to her...

Tarika: Abhika uth jayegi...she tried one last time though she wanted the same.

Abhijeet: ab subha se pehle wo nahi uthne wali...saying this he immidietely blocked her lips with his. AbhiRika lied down on bed while kissing each other passionately. They made a very passionate night which deepened the love of them more.

**_AbhiRika together forever._**

* * *

**_I have started with a short one. If any moment or scene flash into my mind on Abhirika, I will try to share it with u through this OS series :) _**

**_Plz r &amp; r. _**


	2. What?

**Pyar ke do pal :2**

**AbhiRika's home:**

It was almost 12 of night. Tarika was pacing up &amp; down in the hall. She was waiting 4 Abhijeet as he didn't reach home yet. She's continuously trying Abhijeet's phone. But it was coming unreachable every time.

Tarika: raat k 12 bajne ko hai...pr abtak Abhijeet ka koi ata pata nahi hai. Manti hoon ki inko kaam rehta hai..pr at least mujhe ek call toh kr sakte hai...

Tarika sat on the sofa. Again tried Abhijeet's number. Again it was unreachable.

Tarika: mujhe nahi...kaam se kaam Daya ko toh inform kr hi sakte the.

(In anger): nahi..inform kyon karenge! Ye toh unki adat hai. Hamesha hi late krte hai. Aur kisiko inform bhi nahi krte!...

Mujhe pata hai..Jan bujhk kr rahe hai ye sab..subha jhagra jo huya! Huh!

Care, concern &amp; fear were clearly visible in Tarika's eyes. But she forcefully converted it into anger to console herself to ensure that Abhijeet is fine &amp; he'll come soon to her.

Ye acha hai! Khud hi laro aur khud hi gussa karo. Pareshaan krke rakh diya hai...ab tak koi ph na msg!

Aaj baas ajaye wo...iska faisla toh hokr hi rahega!

[ABHIRIKA had a fight in the morning. So both of them were angry with each other. The whole day, they were deaf to each other. Even in FL they didn't talk a single word with each other. ]

Thinking all of these Tarika slept there waiting 4 Abhijeet. Around 2 AM of midnight, some1 rang the bell of the home. Tarika woke up as soon as she heard the bell. She quickly got up &amp; went 2 opened the door as she thought that Abhijeet came.

But when she opened the door, she found some police officers along with the whole cid team were present there except the 1 she wanted 2 see that time.

Tarika became afraid seeing them and her heart skipped a beat. She's just praying for everything being alr8.

Tarika (trembling voice): ap sab log yaha? Sab kuch thik toh hai na? Au..aur Abhi..Abhijeet kaha hai?

Every 1 was just silent. She saw Acp sir's red eyes with the slight light which was coming from the hall. Freddy was facing her back but she could hear his low whispering voice: nahi...ye nahi ho sakta...nahi ho sakta..

Tarika's fear was increasing more with every secs. Her eyes fell on Daya who was kneeling down on the floor supporting his back with the piller of the house. His face was coverd with his both hands. She couldn't see others facial expressions as it was dark outside.

Tarika's fear increased more. She asked directly to Acp: sir...Abhijeet kaha hai? Plz sir mujhe sach bataiye..plz..

Acp sir looked up at Tarika's fearful face. His eyes fell on her red vermilion. He closed his eyes.

Tarika: sir ap kuch bol kyon nahi rahe hai...

Acp (still closing his eyes): Tarika...Abhijeet ab...

But he couldn't complete his sentence as a siren of ambulance was heard. Every1's attention went to that ambulance which was coming towards AbhiRika's home. The ambulance got stopped. 2 wordboys came down and started taking out a stretcher covered with white cloth. The word boys came near the door main door and put down the stretcher. Every1's eyes fall on that. Tarika looked at that with her most fearful look.

Acp sir said with teary &amp; heavy voice: ye raha tumhara Abhijeet...

Tarika looked at him with shocked expressions &amp; then at the stretcher. She kneeled down and started removing the white cloth with her trembling hand. When she removed the cloth, she was dumb stuck. She was shocked. Her fear came true.

Yeah...it was Abhijeet's lifeless body. Tarika could see the face of Abhijeet...no, not Abhijeet. The dead body's face with the light which was just put on by a constable.

Tarika touched the face with her trembling hands, she was just looking at that face cupping it in her hands with blank expressions. Her tears were frozed. She wasn't able to cry even.

Dr. Salunkhe came and put his hand on her shoulder with: Tarika...

Tarika looked at him. Salunkhe became afraid seeing his daughter's tear less &amp; blank face.

Salunkhe jerked her a bit with: Tarika...Tarika...

Tarika came to the earth with the voice &amp; jerk. Tarika turned her gaze on Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhijeet...tum mazak kr rahe ho na?...Abhijeet...Abhijeet. kuch..kuch toh bolo. Tum mazak kr rahe ho na?

Tarika started jerking Abhijeet's body. But Abhijeet was dead. He wasn't responding in anything.

Tarika: ku..kuch toh bolo. Tum mazak kr rahe ho na?...main aj subha tumse jhagra kiya aur tumse naraz ho gayi. Isiliye tum mere sath mazak kr rahe ho na?

Abhijeet was silent. He was silent forever. Tarika was not able to believe it.

She turned to Acp &amp; Dr. Salunkhe with: Sir...dekhiye na..Abhijeet kuch bol nahi rahe hai...kuch bol nahi rahe hai...

Acp &amp; Dr. Salunkhe was just shedding there tears silently. Tarika looked at Daya who was keenly looking at his buddy's body with blank expressions.

Tarika: Daya...tum Abhijeet ko daanto nah...dekho ye kuch bol nahi rahe hai.

But she got no response even from Daya. She held Freddy's hand with: ap dekho na...Abhijeet kuch bol nahi rahe...

Freddy started crying bitterly. Tarika turned towards Abhijeet's body.

Tarika: Abhijeet plz chup mat rahiye..kuch toh bolo na...

When she heard Acp's voice: Abhijeet ab kabhi nahi bolega...wo ab hamare bich nahi raha..nahi raha ab...Acp sir couldn't say more in pain &amp; hurt. His voice became too heavy to say anything.

Tarika(above a whisper): nahi..aisa nahi ho sakta...

Salunkhe: Tarika...yehi sach hai. (Teary): Abhijeet mar chuka hai. Ab wo kabhi wapas nahi ayega.

Tarika turned to Abhijeet and hugged him tightly with: nahi...Abhijeet mujhe chod k nahi ja sakte...Abhijeet...Abhijeet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**ABHIJEET...ABHIJEET**", Tarika was shouting &amp; woke up suddenly. Abhijeet also woke up listening to her scream. He put on the table lamp quickly. His eyes fall on the sweaty face of Tarika.

Abhijeet: kya huya Tarika?

Tarika looked at him and cupped his face with: tum thik toh hona Abhijeet? Tumhe kuch huya toh nahi...

She started checking Abhijeet. Abhijeet held her by shoulders.

Abhijeet: Main bilkul thik hoon...mujhe kya hona hai? Pr tumhe kya hogaya hai?

Tarika hugged him tightly without saying anything. Abhijeet could feel her shivering. He started patting her back.

Abhijeet: huya kya hai Tarika? Tum itni dari huyi kyon ho? Koi bura sapna dekh liya hai kya?

Tarika was silent. She was just feeling him close to her &amp; totally alright.

Abhijeet: kya yaar! Kuch toh bolo...

Tarika started weeping without any sound. Abhijeet could feel tears of Tarika on his chest as his t-shirt was getting wet. He's sure that Tarika had seen very bad nightmare then.

Tarika: main tumse kabhi naraz nahi hongi...tumse larai bhi nahi karungi..plz mujhe kabhi chodke mat jana...

Abhijeet was getting astonished at her every behaviour at that time.

Tarika: mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...bas tum chahiye...bohot pyar karti hoon main tumse.. (still weeping)

he couldn't bear Tarika crying. Abhijeet broke the hug forcefully and cupped Tarika's face. He wiped off the tears with: Tarika..Tarika..dekho meri taraf...

Tarika looked at him.

Abhijeet: main bhi tumse bohot pyar karta hoon...aur main kabhi bhi tumhe chodke nahi ja sakta..kabhi nahi...ok.

He tried to console her. But still tears were coming in her eyes.

Abhijeet: Tarika bilkul rona nai...tumhe pata hai na main tumhare ankho mein ansu nahi dekh sakta..

Tarika stopped her tears somehow. Abhijeet smiled with: that's like my Tarika..

Tarika also smiled hearing him which make Abhijeet's grin bigger.

Tarika was ok then. Abhijeet hugged her.

Abhijeet: koi bura sapna dekh liya tha kya?

Tarika: hmm...maine dekha ki tum...tum ab..again her voice was getting teary. Tarika's grip on him became tighter. Abhijeet started patting her head as he could understand what she might have seen.

Abhijeet: shh..shh...kuch nahi huya hai. Kuch bhi nahi huya hai.

He broke the hug &amp; placed a soft kiss on her head.

Abhijeet: Tarika...wo sirf ek bura sapna tha. Bhul jayo use.

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet: dekho raat bohot ho gaya hai...ab so jayo.

Abhijeet made her lay on bed. Covered her with blanket and placed another kiss on her forehead with a soothing smile to her indicating "I'm with u. Everything is f9."

Tarika smiled him back. She held his hand and closed her eyes. Abhijeet was patting her head and soon Tarika slept. Abhijeet laid back on his place looking at the face of Tarika.

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhse hadse jaida pyar krti hai..ek bure khwab se hi itna pareshaan ho gayi...

Agr mujhe sach mein kuch ho gaya toh?

He wasn't a man of thinking of these things. But he felt scared even of thinking about the situation of Tarika.

Abhijeet: nahi...Tarika ko main itna takleef nahi de sakta. Agr mujhe kuch ho gaya toh wo bilkul toot jayegi...

Mujhe Tarika k khatir hi sahi apne liye bhi jeena hoga...

Abhijeet place a hand on Tarika and hugged her.

Abhijeet:** I love u very much Tarika**...

He kissed on her cheek and slept hugging her.

-_The End_-

* * *

**I typed it during 3 AM of midnight. I saw a nightmare &amp; thought of writing an OS. So as soon as possible, I typed it. Sorry 4 the mistakes. **

_**Plz R &amp; R.**_


	3. PKDP: 3

**Pyar ke do pal: 3**

_I m back :D i m longing for a pure AbhiRika fluffy romance ;) none is writing pure romantic AbhiRika..so I thought to write myself &amp; read :p_

_But don't expect much from this. Not that good. Btw...here it is :)_

* * *

**Night 12 AM.**

"Already bohot late ho gaya..ab hame so jana chahiye" a tired &amp; sleepy girl expressed so.

"Abhi toh sirf 12 hi baje hai Tarika...baas kuch der aur"

"No. I m very tired &amp; I know u r too. Kal mujhe lab mein late nahi hona...aur main tumhe yaad dila du ki kal Acp saab ne tumhe jaldi bureau jane k liye bola hai"

"Tum meri fiker mat karo...Main thik time pe hi bureau pohoch jayunaga. Raha sawal tumhari toh main Salunkhe sir bol dunga ki.."

With shocking expression "kya bologe tum?"

"Yehi ki unhone aj tumse jaida kaam karwaya..toh tum bohot tired ho gaye. Isi wajah se late tak so rahe the" he said so casually.

"Jhoota kahi ka. Khud mujhe sone nahi de rahe aur kusur Salunkhe sir ka.."

"Tumhe bara fiker ho rahi hai apne Salunkhe sir ka...jayo main kuch nahi bolta ab. Tumhe sona hai na..toh so jayo...-_-" he was annoyed.

She was enjoying his annoyance. "Aleh meri Abhi toh naraz hi ho gaye...ab inka mood thik krne k liye kya kiya jaye?" Tarika expressed so sweetly.

Abhijeet smiled at her &amp; his annoyance vanished at once. "hmm..jo kahunga wo karogi? ;)" Abhijeet replied to Tarika.

"Kyon nahi..karungi. Tum bol k toh dekho"

"Nahi kuch nahi..baad me mang lunga. Udher raha ;)"

"Areh aise kaise udher raha? Jo mangna hai abhi mango. Baad me main nahi kuch dene wali" Tarika replied with a pout.

"Nahi abhi nahi..waqt ane pe manguga. Waise ab tumhe late nahi ho rahi? Neend ud gaye kya?;)"

"Huh! Tumna bohot jaida naughty ho gaye ho ajkal...khair neend udi nahi hai. Tumne udaya hai..haan wo baat alag hai ki..." After saying so Tarika murmured to herself the later "ki mujhe ye neend ka ud jana acha lag raha hai"

"Ki?" A enthusiastic Abhijeet wanted to know the rest.

"Kuch nahi..good night. Ab mujhe sone do aur tum bhi so jayo." Tarika said unwillingly.

This made Abhijeet to pout again. He saw the time &amp; realized that it's really too late night &amp; he should let her sleep. "Thik hai..:( Good night."

Tarika smiled and put her phone aside after getting his reply. There Abhijeet too put his phone aside thinking about her. The Tarika who was feeling sleepy a while ago..was now sleepless. She was thinking about him. She again felt the urge of chatting with him &amp; this time whole night...Same was with Abhijeet. He picked up his phone thinking that he should msg her again or not. He thought that let's do it.

But in the very next moment he thought "agr so gayi hogi toh? Khamokha disturb ho jayegi. Kal hi mil lunga lab mein". When he thought that he would meet her the next a real smile came on his face.

**At Tarika's place:**

Tarika was thinking to msg Abhijeet but her mind stopped her from doing so saying "wo toh tujhse baat hi karna chahta tha..pr tune hi bechare ko 'so jayo..sone do' kehke paka rahi thi. Wo bhi toh bohot tired hai na..shayed so gaye honge. Ab disturb mat kar unhe aur khud jaldi se soja"

Tarika listened to her mind and with a little sad face closed her eyes still thinking about him only.

After 20 min she again opened her eyes. She looked for water but didn't find. So she went outside and when she came back she saw something moving near the window. She put the water jug on the bed side table and took a vase. She could notice a shadow of a person over there.

Tarika was moved near the shadow and was about to hit the person when the person stopped her holding her hand at the right moment. She could see the person's face with the moonlight which was coming through the window.

"Abhijeet..tum?" Tarika was confused, surprised &amp; happy at a time.

"Ha main..kyon? Nahi asakta kya?" Abhijeet replied blinking his eyes.

"Lekin tum toh.." She couldn't complete as he cut her with "main toh kya?"

Tarika forgot what she was about to say becoz she had seen the charming eyes of him shining.

"Bhul gayi.." She said with innocence.

Abhijeet laughed at her. Tarika became embarrassed. She was looking downward smiling shyly. Abhijeet was finding her more beautiful becoz of the moonlight. She was looking like an angel.

Abhijeet passed a comment as "beautiful" &amp; Tarika blushed.

When suddenly Tarika's head buzzed and she looked up at him. He shot her his questioning gaze as if his eyes r saying "what happened? Why r u looking at me like this?"

Abhijeet directly asked her "kya huya? Aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

"Tum itni raat gaye yaha kya karna aye ho?" She said folding her hands against her chest with questioning gaze.

Abhijeet smiled sweetly at her with "i was missing u. Isiliye milne aagayi"

"Abhi thori der pehle tak toh mujhse hi chat kr rahe the...chat kiye huye toh 30 minute bhi nahi guzra..phir?"

"Lo ab main tumhe miss bhi nahi kar sakta!" Abhijeet said with a pout &amp; innocent look.

Tarika couldn't but smile with a "tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta" look and seeing her smiling he too joined. He was looking at her without blinking.

"Kya hai?" Tarika broke the silent which had prevailed between them.

"Kuch nahi" Abhijeet replied.

"Phir aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

"Tumhe.."

"Acha..wo toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai. Pr tum toh mujhe aise dekh rahe ho ki kabhi dekha na ho"

"Mujhe toh aisa hi lag raha hai" Abhijeet said.

"Matlab?" Tarika shot a confusing look to Abhijeet.

"Matlab ye ki Tarika madam..aise chandni raat mein pehle kabhi iss tarah nahi dekha na..toh pehli baar dekhne jaisa hi lag raha hai" he said so loving that forced to smile her more big.

"Hmm..samajh gayi..meri Abhijeet sir" Tarika said humorously.

"Aain! Sir kyon bola?"

"Tumne bhi toh mujhe madam bulaya na.."

"Per wo toh maine pyar se bola"

"Toh maine bhi toh tumko pyar se Sir bola.."

"Hmm..phir thik hai" Abhijeet declared.

Suddenly soft &amp; soothing wind started to blowing making Tarika &amp; Abhijeet's hair messy &amp; flying.

Tarika saw Abhijeet thinking "aise udte huye zulfon k sath toh mere Abhijeet aur bhi zaida handsome lagte hai"

_**(PS: this is my personal thought. Abhijeet looks more handsome, dashing and killer with his messy &amp; flying hair to me :$)**_

Then heavy wind blow came and Tarika's face covered with her hairs which disturbed Abhijeet from concentrating on his Angel's Angelic face. Abhijeet moved closed to her and started cleaning her face with his right hand. He set her hairs behind her ears. Tarika could feel his fingers touching her cheeks. She was blushing &amp; having butterflies in her stomach feeling Abhijeet's cold touch. Abhijeet's face was forwarding near to her...He gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead and with this Tarika closed her eyes to feel the moment, capture the moment forever in her heart. AbhiRika were standing very close to each other...only few inches of gap were visible..or it can be said...Invisible.

"Abhijeet...mamma papa ajayenge..."Tarika said huskily.

"shh...koi nahi ayega..."placing his finger on her lips he said.

Saying so, he forwarded his face more close to her and their lips were about to touch when they heard a knock and came to the earth.

They heard a voice "Tarika beta, ab tak soye nahi?"

Tarika's eyes popped out &amp; Abhijeet was shocked too.

"Papa" she said jerking..

"Kya? Ab!..." Abhijeet said with a tensed tone.

"Tum jaldi se chup jayo" Tarika said hurriedly.

Before Abhijeet could react, they again heard, "Tarika"

Tarika's heartbeat was moving faster &amp; she was again and looking towards Abhijeet in tension. Abhijeet said to calm down through his eyes and he hid under the bed &amp; signalled her to reply.

Tarika did as he signaled. "Jee papa..."

"Beta darwaja toh kholo..." Tarika's father replied from the other side of the door.

Tarika at first took a deep breath &amp; made herself look fine. Then she opened the door.

"Papa, ap itni raat ko...! Kuch chahiye kya apko?" She said with causality but still it wasn't seeming so casual. Little fear was inside her.

Tarika's father at first took a glance of the room &amp; found it ok. Then asked her "nahi, kuch nahi chahiye...wo baas tumhare kamre awaz araha tha...sab thik toh hai na?"

Tarika with so much effort replied smartly "haan papa sab thik hai...wo baas main..haan ye phone pe baat ker rahi thi.." showing her phone on the bed.

Tarika's father was still not convinced but left the matter there. He smiled a little and said, "hmm..thik hai. Ab sojayo..tumhe toh kal lab bhi jaana hai na.."

"Jee papa. Good night"

"Good night" saying so TF left from there.

Tarika closed the door and took a sigh. Abhijeet came out under the bed.

"Abhijeet..ab tum jayo jaldi se..isse pehle ki papa phir ajaye..."

This time Abhijeet didn't disobey her also. He replied "ok...Good night Tarika ji.."

"Haan...haan...good night...ab jaldi se jayo."

Abhijeet went towards the window and before going out he looked at her. Tarika too. Tarika placed a quick kiss on his cheek &amp; he smiled.

"Ghar pohoch ke msg ker dena"

Abhijeet nodded and went out.

Abhijeet rode on his bike and went from there. Tarika was staring at him till he got vanished from her eye sights.

"ye Abhijeet bhi na! Bilkul pagal hai. Per bohot sweet bhi bhi hai" Tarika said while blushing.

Tarika went to her bed &amp; lied down smiling. Her phone buzzed after 5-10 min. She saw his msg "I have reached home safely. Now better u sleep quickly. Good night. Love u jaan."

Tarika smiled &amp; replied "Ok janad...as u say! Good night &amp; love u too"

Both the love birds smiled &amp; soon went to their dreamland dreaming about each other.

**The End.**

* * *

_Thank u to all the reviewers._

_Cid Neha; AbhiRika story night mein type karu toh jaida feelings se type ker pati hoon...samjha karo romance ki baate hai yaar ;) . Thank u :)_

_rockstar24. rb; i hope ur xm went well...;) thank u :) and u know i m waiting 4 ur story now..._

_MisticMorning; yup..i m a crazy SRK fan. But nope..i didn't take the idea from any film. Actually i had a nightmare and so thought to pen it down &amp; express my feelings through Tarika :) thank u :)_

_adity; it was an OS only. Thank u :)_

_Subhashree di; ahan..really? But plz ro mat ji. Ap bhi likho na kuch Abhirika pe. I m missing ur stories so much :(...thank u for ur feedback :)_

_NSM; u donno? ;) natak mat ker bandar. Btw thank u jaanu :*_

_Krittika di, Guddi Abhirika fan, shah khanam, KAVINSANJANA, Guest (TD), loveabhi, Guest, Praise22, khushi, storygirl2121, Saakshi, KK, km-fan, Blue fairy, Bhumi98, Rajvigirl; thank u so much guys :) :)_

_if i have missed any1's name then i heartily apologised._

**Now Plz R &amp; R for this OS :) :)**


End file.
